YuGiOh XG?
by Yakisoba1234567890
Summary: This little boy goes to a tournament where all these beginner dueslist duel each other. Read and Review!


Chapter 1 

Duel

There's this kid you see, looking through his deck. His deck was based on old, good cards. His father comes in the door.

He said, "Jacob, there's a tournament at 'Harobi- Kinshi', do you want to go? It's all ages, so you can go."

Jacob looked at his father with a smile and said, "Sure, but when?"

The father laughed and said, "Tomorrow, of course. But you have to get ready first. It's past your bedtime."

The kid got ready and couldn't sleep because of the excitement. Or was it the soda he drank at 7:00? He didn't know and before he knew, he fell asleep.

The next day, he woke up and got dressed quickly. He had red hair, a black jacket, and blue pants. He also had a yellow shirt, but you couldn't see it. He quickly ate his pancakes and left the door with his dad. They drove for a long time, but they finally got to the place. When they were in the building, they talked to a guard.

He said, "The only way you can get in is to duel someone. I'll lead you to your opponent."

He led them to a stadium. Jacob went to a duel-screen. He looked to his opponent and saw a girl. She had yellow hair, a silver jacket, and blue pants. The guard announced, "Jacob vs. Savannah. Who will win? The duel will start with a coin toss. Call it, Jacob."

Jacob shouted, "Tails!" The guard flipped the coin and it was heads. Savannah drew and shouted, "I play a card in defense position. And I'll set 2 cards. I'll end my turn" Jacob saw a card turned horizontal faced down and 2 cards behind it faced down.

Jacob drew a card and said, "I'll play Ryu-Kishined Power in attack mode!

Ryu-Kishined Power: Attack: 1600 Defense: 1400

Now Ryu, attack the face down card!" Savannah's face down card flipped up and revealed a golem. She said, "My card is Elemental Hero Claymore!"

E.H.C: Attack: 800 Defense: 2000

Jacob's L.P.: 3600 Savannah's L.P.: 4000

Jacob said, "I'll set 3 cards down. End." Savannah drew a card and said, "I'll play my Elemental Hero Sparkman.

E.H.S. Attack: 1600 Defense: 1400

Next I'll activate my face down card, Energy Drain. I'll explain, it increases one of my monsters attack and defense for each of the cards in your hand by 300.

E.H.S Attack: 2200 Defense: 2000

Now Elemental Hero Sparkman, attack Ryu-Kishined Power!" Jacob just grinned and said, "Too bad. I activate my trap card, Mirror Force. It destroys all monsters in attack position on your field." Savannah frowned, but she ended her turn.

Jacob drew a card and said, "Now, I play Polymerzation. I fuse my Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest to make Sanwitch!

Sanwitch: Attack: 2100 Defense: 1800

Now Sanwitch, attack Elemental Hero Claymore!" The Sanwitch attacked the Elemental Hero Claymore. "Now Ryu-Kishined Power, attack Savannah's life points directly!" The monster attacked Savannah.

Jacob LP: 3600 Savannah's LP: 2400

Jacob ended his turn and Savannah drew a card. She then said, "I also will use my Polymerzation on Claymore and Burstinatrix to make Rampart Blaster in defense mode." A woman was fused and set down in defense position. Savannah laughed and said, "Now Rampart Blaster, attack Jacob's life points directly!"

Jacob was surprised and said, "How?"

Savannah explained the effect, "If it's in face-up defense position, it can attack your life points, but cuts it's attack by half."

Jacob's LP: 2600 Savannah's: 2400

Jacob stayed calm and drew a card. He smiled and played Pot of Greed. He drew 2 cards and then said, "I now play Maho-Vailo! I now play my Black Pendent. It increases its attack by 500, but Maho-Vailo's effect is when it's equipped with a magic card, it increases its attack by 500 too.

Maho-Vailo: Attack: 2550 Defense: 1400

Now Maho-Vailo, attack Rampart Blaster!" The Maho-Vailo created a magical sphere and blasted Rampart Blaster. Jacob then said, "Now Sanwitch, attack Savannah's life points directly!" The Sanwitch attacked Savannah. Jacob grinned and added, "Now, attack Ryu-Kishined Power." The demon attacked Savannah.

The guard announced, "The winner is JACOB!"

End

Spoiler: You see Jacob fighting a girl and the girl has a Cosmo Queen on her side of the field.


End file.
